Xalosek
According to the Xalosine Kindred, “Xalosek” roughly translates to “the way of Xalos” or “in the footsteps of Xalos.” None of them can (or will) say what language this comes from, only that it is truly ancient. To date, no attempt at identifying the language has been successful. Xalosine doctrine does not acknowledge a God, at least not in the sense of the Creator. Some believe the Earth is eternal, others that it developed through cosmic accident and random chance. Overview After the evolution of animals, Xalosines believe that the first sentient being was Xalos, the First Kindred. He appeared fully aware, perhaps from another world, and spent eons simply wandering the primordial Earth. Xalos, however, grew lonely and wished for companionship. He took some of the animals of the Earth and altered them, shaped them in body, mind, and soul with his great power. Thus Xalos created man. For a time, Xalos was pleased with his new companions. But Xalos, for all his power, created man imperfectly. Perhaps it was the remnants of the beasts from which they’d been shaped, or perhaps Xalos had simply made some terrible mistake in sculpting their minds and souls. Whatever the case, Xalos quickly discovered that his creations possessed an almost limitless capacity for evil. They were selfish, cruel, and murderous. Some were strong enough to overcome these urges, to act as they knew they should, as their creator wished for them, but many did not. Blood was shed, and death came to Xalos’ creations. Perhaps, Xalos thought, they simply did not understand the harm they did to one another. If they could see the larger world, as he did, perhaps they might cease their evils. Xalos selected the best from among them and shared with them a bit of his own power, carried in his very blood. This was the first Embrace, and the creation of the second generation of Kindred. These Kindred were not like Xalos, however. They were weaker, which was to be expected. They also possessed strange weaknesses, because frail human forms could not properly contain Xalos’ power. Unlike their father, they had once been human, and they could not completely shed their connection to their fellow mortals. In the back of their heads and to the depths of their souls, they heard the voices of mankind, not as individuals but as a single chorus. Unfortunately, the wickedness inherent in humanity was so strong, it blotted out the good, and only the most violent urges came through in mankind’s song. Many Kindred succumbed to this voice, becoming bestial things, acting on the worst urges humanity had to offer. Some learned to deafen themselves to the sound for a time, keeping this hideous Beast in check, but it always emerged to wreak havoc. A very few, however, found a balance. They learned to release the Beast in a controlled fashion, to channel its violence and its rage to a useful purpose. Xalos watched these more closely than his other children, and he learned that, when they were about, the violent tendencies of the mortals around them were lessened. He understood, then, that the Kindred “Beast” came from the mortals around them, and that with sufficiently strong will they could contain that evil, take the burden from humanity’s shoulders. This he made the ultimate purpose of his children, to undo the damage he had wrought with his imperfect creation of mankind. This was the tale told by the Setite Amanda Attenborough to her coterie in London in 1837. This is the first recorded instance of Xalosek, though Attenborough maintained that she was passing along lore that had been passed down to her from prehistoric times. She was spreading the word of Xalos and his final instructions — and much to her surprise, a handful of Kindred heeded that call. Xalosine Kindred believe they have a divine mandate to study and contain the Beast, the voice of all humanity’s evils. They practice fighting it down, controlling it for brief periods. They believe that a vampire who learns to take full control of her Beast, able to draw upon its violence and its rage without losing conscious control, can draw the evil from the mortals around her, leaving them purified. Unlike most other Kindred faiths, Xalosek draws many adherents who still maintain their Humanity and exists in equal numbers in both the Camarilla and the Sabbat. Sabbat Xalosine must hide their true feelings toward the kine, as the Sword of Caine frowns on those who show compassion to their dinner. Doctrine and Dogma Never relent in your quest to understand and tame the Beast within. It is the darkness within humanity itself, but it is our responsibility. They are imperfect because we did not know how to make them what they should be. Quell the evil to serve and to help them, and in so doing honor our father’s wishes. ''' This is more than a restatement of Xalosine doctrine, though it functions primarily as a reminder of their purpose. Most Xalosines also interpret this to mean that they should respect the mortals; why bother helping them if they are unworthy? Because of this, most followers of Xalosek do their utmost to avoid harming those from whom they feed and the people around them. This doesn’t mean the Xalosine Kindred are pacifists, and they have the same mean streaks and bestial rages as any other vampire. Rather, they attempt to curb those impulses as much as is feasible. Should they kill by accident or in frenzy, or when circumstances dictate, they accept that as an unfortunate part of the process of taming the Beast and move on. '''Those who have fully succumbed to the Beast without learning to control it are to be pitied, for they can no longer serve humanity or ourselves. Be merciful to them, and grant them a swift end. Xalosines who fall into wassail are lost, subsumed by the evil of humanity. Those with even the slightest shred of hope for redemption are to be helped whenever possible, but it is the holy duty of all Xalosine Kindred to hunt down and destroy all wights, whether they are of the order or not. Mortals fail to understand Xalos, and call him God. The Kindred fail to understand Xalos, and call him Caine. We know the truth, but leave them their illusions until they are ready to accept that truth, for they would not understand. Quite simply, do not speak of Xalos or Xalosek to anyone outside the faith, unless you truly believe him to be a potential convert. Followers Xalosek attracts those rare Kindred who still feel the need to do some good, to make the World of Darkness a little less dark. Some feel that they have committed some sin and are seeking a way to atone. Because so few elders can maintain that shred of Humanity and decency into old age, the majority of Xalosine are neonates and young ancillae. They must be extremely strong of will and conscience, as they’ll be expected to dance with the Beast on a regular basis and come out on top. Caregiver, Martyr, Masochist and Penitent are easily the most common Natures among Xalosine Kindred. Demeanors vary, as some attempt to hide their true calling by putting on any mask they can maintain, whereas others show very little discrepancy between what is within and what shows without. Paths Humanity is quite common in Xalosek. Among those who do follow Paths, the Feral Heart and Honorable Accord are most frequent. Rituals Few rituals or ceremonies must be practiced on specific dates or specific occasions. The vast majority of Xalosine rituals are intended for use whenever the individual feels the need for them. Most are meditations, mantras, relaxation exercises and anything else that can be used to calm the soul — and quiet the Beast. Variations Xalosek has only two known branches, and they differ on only one point: Xalos himself. Some believe that Xalos still walks the Earth, watching over his children and awaiting the day when mankind will be freed of the burden of evil he unintentionally thrust upon them. Others believe that Xalos is long dead, and they act out of honor for his memory and the rightness of his cause. The two sects often engage in heated philosophical debates on the subject, but otherwise tend to get along without incident. Reference *'Vampire The Masquerade - State of Grace', p. 84 - 86 Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary